Crimson Strands
by ScarletBreezes
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Lauren Hiironosora, the gang boss of the Hiironosora Syndicate. Enrolled in the Ouran Academy she finds the Host Club and manages to be in debt to the Host Club. It all changes when she meets 'The Walking Blizzard'. KasanodaxOC. Warning: contains explicit language. Enjoy and give it a chance!
1. Lauren Hiironosora

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Lauren Hiironosora.

Chapter 1: Lauren Hiironosora

A frustrated sigh ripped through the air, a disgruntled Lauren flicking her dirty blonde hair from her eyes. The blonde hair was just not cooperating; her face set in a frown and narrowed eyes. A single strand of scarlet hair stood proudly from her golden head, an unusual natural color. Her face grim, a young man padded into her room and bowed before announcing a letter. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to grab the letter from the outstretched arm of the man and nodded briefly. The man took his leave while Lauren stared curiously at envelope. With a quick flick of the wrist she found the Ouran Academy's seal printed at the top followed by the words: 'We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Ouran Academy, you are to be in Class 1D starting...' ripping her eyes away from the paper, she glanced up at the man who came forward once again to drop off a large box gently on her bed before bowing out. She set the letter down and opened the white box to find a grotesque canary yellow dress awaiting her. She noticed with a grimace on her face the Ouran Academy's seal sewn into left sleeve. A quick roll of the eyes and an annoyed sigh she put the top back on the box and picked it up. She walked out of her room into a long hallway and into a study of sorts. A middle-aged man sat there reading the news and glancing up at the arrival of his daughter.

"Father, would you mind ordering a boy's uniform instead of this." She unceremoniously dropped the box onto a chair across her father's desk.

"Of course, Sora. Do not forget 2 o' clock-"

"Yes, yes I know! Katana practice." The father nodded while he began to pick up the phone. Lauren rolled her eyes once again and returned to her room.

* * *

The pale blue blazer fit nicely over the loose white shirt. The black tie lay perfectly still on the crisp collar, a set of black trousers could be seen underneath the untucked shirt. Her half-lidded eyes scanned the enormous school grounds, a grand pink building welcoming the students. Slightly impressed by the sheer enormity of it all, she trudged onto the office to receive her schedule. Quickly skimming over the classes she realized she would be in class 1D, it tugged at her memory and her eyebrows furrowed together trying to remember. Didn't her cousin mention something about a boy in class 1D? She shook her head in annoyance, her hair once again getting in front of her eyes. She let out a sigh as the late bell rang and the halls were suddenly empty of students, she slumped her shoulders and pouted a bit before hurrying to get to class.

No one seemed to notice the new silent 'boy' in their classes and it was fine with her. It was time for lunch and she followed the scurrying crowd to the lunch area. She was reading what was on the menu when she suddenly ran into another person. They both fell from the blow and groaned in unison at the impact from hitting the floor. Lauren's eyes had scrunched closed at the contact and she peeked open an eye to see who she had bumped into. A pair of large dark brown eyes met her grey stormy one. Lauren opened her mouth to apologize when a sudden screech came from across the room. Her eyes widened as a blonde man with violet eyes came sprinting towards them. The girl across from her groaned and rolled her eyes before mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Lauren.

"Haruhi! It's okay Daddy's got you!" The man picked up Haruhi and began to hug her violently and repeatedly check her over.

"What are your intentions against my Haruhi?" She opened her mouth to retort when Haruhi squirmed against the man's hold.

"Tamaki sempai, let go of me! It was an accident." Lauren's cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Her face grew hard as she scrambled off the floor; she faced Haruhi.

"I apologize; I wasn't watching where I was going." She bowed her head in respect before running out into the desolate hallway to answer her phone. A pair of onyx eyes followed her as she left the lunch room. _'Curious that they allow entry to students so late in the year…' _Tamaki sat next to the eyes that belonged only to Kyoya.

"I wonder who he was." Tamaki said shrugging and sending constant glances towards Haruhi. The shadow king raised an eyebrow before opening his journal to write a small note.

"We shall have to wait and see, Tamaki."

Unbeknownst to Lauren that she had the shadow king's ever calculating eyes, she spoke quickly and coldly into the phone. She nodded before ending the call and beginning to dial a new number.

"Daiki, I need you to be at the meeting site, I won't be able to make it. Make sure they hold their end of the deal up." She spoke sternly and commandingly. Her face visibly relaxed as Daiki replied earnestly.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you in a couple hours." She gave a small smile before she ended the call. She let out a sigh of relief before heading back to the lunch room. The bell rang just as she stepped over the threshold, her stomach growled impatiently. She lay a comforting hand on her stomach before turning to head back to class.


	2. The Host Club

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Lauren Hiironosora

Chapter 2: The Host Club

_'This place has one gym, you'd think with other hundreds of students they'd have more lockers.'_ Lauren grumbled as her tie lay loosely around her neck and she trudged up the stairs. She might as well familiarize herself with the place while she had the time. It was after school hours and only the clubs were active at the moment. A very faint stream of laughter and chatter came from one hallway. Lauren's head tilted as the sound she reached her ears. Curious, she followed the noises up the stairs and into a hallway. Wide windows were adjacent to her and a sunny sky could be seen. She looked up as she came to a stop in front of the room where the murmuring voices had been coming from, a music room. Taking a step forward, she reached with her hand to grasp the knob when it suddenly burst open. A whole flood of yellow came streaming out and in the blink of an eye – it was like they were never there. The door was left gaping open and Lauren stood up while fixing her askew hair. She stepped forward into the seemingly empty room when she was abruptly assaulted by rose petals flying toward her face. Her eyes widened and she began to cough erratically at the surprise. Eyes watering, she looked up to find the Host Club staring up at her.

"Welcome" They all chanted the greeting simultaneously. She managed to grumble out a 'hello'. The blonde man from earlier stepped forward, Tamaki, her eyes shined in recognition. Behind him stood a group of boys. A tall man stood with his backing facing Lauren, he had black hair with soft spikes. Another man had a pair of glasses of his face and a cunning smile, a notebook in his hands, his hair was combed neatly. A pair of twins stood beside each other with bright red hair and a mischievous aura about them. A boy stood – probably reaching no more than her chest – holding a pink stuffed bunny in his arms, he had short blonde hair that framed his soft smile and cheerful eyes. The girl from earlier, Haruhi, send her a smile and Lauren noticed with a grin that she was wearing a boy's uniform as well.

"Oh wow, it's a boy." The twins looked slightly surprised as they said it simultaneously. They nonchalantly nodded at each other. Lauren narrowed her eyes at the comment before rolling them, _'Wow, I guess these binds really hide them well.'_

"Ah, you must be the transfer student." Tamaki beamed before cocking his head and scanning his eyes over my form.

"I didn't expect you to be so openly gay!" Lauren clenched her teeth as the statement sent another blow to her self esteem.

"What is this place?" She raised an eyebrow and quickly scanned around the room, no sign of any instruments in the music room. Over ten tables and couches lay around the room. The tables had tea cups and plates left to clean.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy. The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." _'So, this is what a host club is...'_

"So tell me," Tamaki stepped forward to grab my hand and spin me around to bring me closer to the group of boys..err..host club.

"What kind of guys are you into? Do you like the strong and silent type?" The tall man turned his body toward her and gave a slight nod.

"The boy Lolita?" The little boy jumped up and down in the spot hugging his bunny even closer. She resisted the urge to 'Aww'.

"How about the mischievous type?" The twins grinned and crossed the arms together.

"Or the cool type?" The man with the notebook looked up a bit so that his glasses caught up in a glare. He had a small smirk on his face. She opened her mouth to respond when Tamaki spun her around to now face him. He had a charming smile on his face and his hand reached foward to caress her cheek lightly.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me?" The strong urge to gag revealed itself, but she settled for backing up.

"It's not like that-"

"Oh I see, you'd like to become a host yourself!" Tamaki sat himself down in his original spot, surrounded by the rest of the host club.

"No I just-"

"Well, club hours are over, so maybe you'd like to come tomorrow." A growl escaped her lips and a fist curled tightly against her side. She stalked forward. Now it may seem impossible, but life likes to be funny sometimes. A banana peel appeared out of nowhere and before she could stop herself she stepped on it. The banana peel propelled her toward a very expensive looking vase.

"Hmm, that's funny, Haruhi did the same thing when he first came here" The twins spoke together again and were staring at the broken pieces at a disarray around Lauren on the floor. She bit back a groan of pain, a jagged piece had flown in her direction managing to cut her palm and nick her knuckles. She wordlessly clutched her first tighter and hung her head in shame.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" The man in the glasses stepped forward, his pen poised on his open journal.

"You know what they say! When in Rome, do as the Romans do. I sincerely doubt you can pay, you can pay with your body. Starting today you are a host!" Lauren stayed silent, slowly wondering whether she could hire a couple personal assassins. A maniacal cackle began to echo throughout the room. A huge platform began to rise steadily out of the floor while the rumble and electricity of a motor shook beneath them.

"Ohohohohohohohohoho hoho!" A brunette girl stood on top of the platform and she stepped down and approached Lauren who sat still in shock from the whole ordeal.

"A new host, it's about time we had some new refreshing men in here!" She suddenly turned to face the man with the glasses.

"Of course you'll always be the most refreshing Kyoya sama!" Kyoya's lips quirked up before settling in a straight line, the brunette then turned back to face Lauren.

"The frown lines, the clenching fists, the intense eyes! He's the perfect mix of the twins and Mori! I declare him the bad boy type!" She retreated just as quickly as she came, going back…where ever she came from. Tamaki stepped forward to help Lauren up but she avoided everyone's gaze and heaved herself up, her first still clenched tightly.

"Who was that?" Lauren brought herself to at least glance at their faces.

"That was Renge Houshakuji, self proclaimed host club manager." Kyoya answered while writing in his notebook.

"I apologize; I don't believe we have introduced ourselves." Kyoya snapped his journal shut with one hand while clicking his pen with the other and putting it away. He glanced at Tamaki with an eyebrow raised.

"Tamaki Suoh" Tamaki reached for Lauren's hand but she flinched away, making him pause in his actions and stare at her strangely.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!" The blonde headed boy pounced around and then was sitting on the silent man's shoulders.

"This is Mori"

"Hmm" Mori murmured as his gaze caught hers in a greeting, she bowed her head slightly in respect.

"And this is Usa-chan!" Honey was joyfully shoving the pink stuffed bunny in front of her face. A flash of red and suddenly the twins had appeared in front of Honey.

"I'm Kaor-"

"No I'm Kaoru and he's Hikaru!"

"Hikaru don't lie, please, you're hurting my feelings"

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I'll make it up to you…" _'What the hell is going on?'_ Lauren was alarmed and slightly disturbed as the twins began to caress each other, whispering apologies.

"Okay guys, let's not scare him off yet." Haruhi rolled her eyes and proceeded to push them away while she gave Lauren a warming smile.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Lauren could faintly hear Tamaki squeal at Haruhi's smile.

"Hiironosora, it's nice to meet another girl." It became eerily quiet as the smile on Lauren's face steadily slipped off while Haruhi looked apologetic. The twins turned simultaneously and had an evil glint in their eyes, they began to stalk towards Lauren with outstretched arms.

"He knows."


	3. The Hiironosora Syndicate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Lauren Hiironosora

Chapter 3: The Hiironosora Syndicate

"Lauren Hiironosora, 1st year Class D. Heir to the 6th generation head of the Hiironosora syndicate, one of the most powerful gangs in Japan. She was admitted today into Ouran Academy. She has dirty blonde hair with a single crimon strand. In her past high school she was expelled for driving her motorcycle through the principal's office window. She has been arrested twice for battery, both being released early for claims of self defense and good behavior." Kyoya placed his journal behind his back while analyzing everyone's expressions. After the shock of finding that 'he' was actually a 'she' the twins stared at her in awe while Tamaki panicked about keeping Haruhi safe, the rest felt a bit neutral about the whole situation.

"We like her already!" The twins seated themselves beside the silent Lauren who stared at the Shadow King. Kyoya could find anything he pleased and he did indeed find the information he was looking for.

"I believe it is getting late, if you'll excuse me. Oh and Lauren I would not suggest running late tomorrow or you might find you'll have to be here longer than you suspected." Kyoya turned away but not without sending her a small smirk and taking a laptop with him as well. The twins were the next to leave stating they had to help their mother design more clothes. Haruhi left saying they were having a sale at the supermarket, Tamaki followed, insisting he give her a ride.

"Hiiro-chan" I turned to the call of my name, Honey stood beside me looking sad.

"You're bleeding" Lauren looked down at her hand that had begun to seep blood into the couch she sat on.

"Erm..it's fine Honey. I'd better be going, I have to-" Lauren stood but was surprised when she was pushed back abruptly onto the couch. Mori's eyes seemed to stare into her soul while his hands stayed lightly on her shoulders.

"I'll get the medical supplies!" Hunny bounced away and Lauren crumpled a bit before turning back to face Mori who had now kneeled in front of her.

"It's fine, really, just a little cut." She tugged her hand away but Mori grabbed it gently and pulled it back towards him. Hunny was skipping back to the couch and lay the first aid kit beside her on the couch. Mori opened it and grabbed some alcohol, gauze, and a tape roll. He grabbed a cotton ball and put some alcohol on it. He dabbed at her knuckles.

"It's okay Hiiro-chan" Lauren nodded slowly. Mori then began to open Lauren's fist, as a reaction she clenched tighter. His fingers ran lightly across her fingers and wrist as she slowly relaxed her fist. He slowly opened her hand, revealing an angry laceration across her palm. He soaked up some of the blood using a gauze while then cleaning it with the alcohol, she resisted flinching at the sting. The cut looked better after it was cleaned but small beads of blood still rose. Mori grabbed the gauze tape roll and wrapped it around both her cuts. He then rose and stood beside Honey who beamed at the both of them. Lauren gave a small smile in return.

"Thank you Mori." A small quirk of his lips before he settled a hand on her head, ruffling up her hair before turning to leave with Honey bouncing after him.

* * *

"How did it go Daiki?"

"It was awesome! The guys showed up in a limo and they were all like 'You better have the money' and I was like 'Well how about this!' and then I started shooting at them and then they-"

"Yea okay kid, how did it really go?" Daiki slumped before straightening. He had brown hair that reached up to his shoulders and bright blue eyes.

"Eh it was boring, but they did sign the treaty so now we have the Kasanoda syndicate on our siii- Woah! Did you beat someone up?" He yelled excitedly while pointing at Lauren's bandaged fist, she rolled her eyes while giving a little smirk.

"Well what do you expect, they looked at me funny." Daiki's mouth dropped before he ran off to tell the other guys.

"Sora." A disapproving voice sounded behind her. She frowned while turning to face her father.

"I was just kidding." She turned and headed to her room ignoring her father's disapproving gaze. She reared around with a cold stare.

"What would make you happy father? Nothing I ever do will make you smile at me or at least praise or even a nod of approval!" Her father stood calmly before stepping forward and grasping her shoulders gently.

"Lauren, I am proud of you, you brought together two great clans with just words. But I believe…you are old enough to marry now. I would like to see you with a suitable partner to run the Hiironosora syndicate."

******Well hello dear readers! I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction please review it! I love reading constructive criticism or if you just want to comment on it. I apologize if there are any mistakes, if you'd like, point it out to me because I'd like to make the experience as best as possible. I'll be uploading soon!


	4. First Sight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Lauren Hiironosora

Chapter 4: First Sight

"What the hell am I supposed to do!" Lauren sat rigid against a couch, Tamaki crouched just behind her.

"Just be gracious and…compliment them! Yes, compliment them. Ask them about themselves." She cleared her throat preparing herself to follow Tamaki's advice.

"Uh…you guys look beautiful today." The girls surrounding Lauren squealed loudly before seating themselves close to her. One girl grasped Lauren's hand and looked teary-eyed at Lauren.

"Sora-sama, what happened to your hand!" Lauren smirked lightly, making a girl near the back faint in her seat. Lauren looked down and turned with a determined gaze.

"I was protecting my maiden's honor." The girls gasped dramatically.

"She was surrounded by a group of four men and she was crying for me. I reached her in time and knocked most of them out, but one of them had taken out a knife and nicked my hand. I managed to knock him out then. Suddenly she cried that she had found someone else, I was too protective and violent for her." The girls cried for Lauren who stared ahead before laughing bitterly to herself. The host club stared amazed at their little actress. The girls began to scream, "We'll be your maidens!"

* * *

She heaved a long sigh, she was running late. She walked slowly towards the host club, they had a meeting today but no customers. She stared curiously at a figure waiting by the door, she let a bright smile lighten her face and began to sprint.

"Tetsuya!" The man turned, his hair swishing back as he tilted his head at the running girl. He let out a chuckle before beaming back.

"Cousin" She tackled him but he managed to stay on his feet.

"It's great to see you, I didn't get to see you at the treaty meeting a couple days ago."

"I was busy, but Daiki was there so it was okay." Tetsuya rolled his eyes discreetly, nearly snorting at the teen. Daiki loves to tell lies. He placed an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the doors.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the young lord, oh! Would you like to meet him?"

"Yea sure, but why would he be in the host club?" Tetsuya paused before running his eyes down Lauren's clothing.

"Cross-dressing are we? Please don't tell me you're a host."

"Long story, let's go meet your boss, yea?" He nodded and opened the doors. They walked into an incredibly weird, embarrassing, strange, and just plain creepy sight. A man with shoulder length crimson hair stood in the middle of the room, wide-eyed. The twins were on either side of him fixing some frills that the man was wearing. He wore a maid costume with cat ears. She froze in her steps about to burst out laughing. Tetsuya hadn't looked up yet.

"Sorry to bother you, but is the young lord Kasanoda in here?" He looked up and froze, a timid smile rose on his lips as he glanced nervously at Kasanoda. Kasanoda rushed forward while Tetsuya shrunk backwards.

"So here you are…" Kasanoda grasped the front of his shirt and snarled in embarrassment.

"Sir, it's no big deal. You can do whatever you want in your spare time."

"What! Do you think this is a hobby of mine?" Lauren shivered and melted slightly when she heard his deep voice. She mentally slapped herself before paying attention.

"Damn it! I can't take this anymore!" He shed off his cat ears and maid costume and sprinted away. Lauren's humor at the situation died away when she heard the pain in his voice. '_What's the matter with him?'_

"Young lord, young lord!" Tetsuya ran after him, desperately trying to catch up to him. Lauren gazed after them before raising an eyebrow at the host club.

"You're late." She frowned at Kyoya who opened his journal, probably writing a little note as a reminder to add more to her debt.

"Maybe an image change isn't really what Kasanova needs."

Haruhi managed to explain to Lauren the whole situation while the twins and Tamaki argued in the background.


	5. The Mischievous Side

**Disclaimer**: I do not our Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Lauren and Daiki

Chapter 5: The Mischievous Side

Lauren stepped out into the courtyard and saw Kasanoda sitting on the steps holding a little bird in his hands. She watched from a distance as he spoke gently and his eyes troubled. He had a layer of his hair in a ponytail while his bangs were long and framed his face. She felt with a pang her face become red, realizing she was staring. She had never had a crush before, if that is what she was feeling. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before approaching him.

"Is that a sparrow?" His head snapped to his side to see her sit beside him on the steps.

"Oh uh hi, I don't believe I've seen you before."

"Hiironosora, I'm in the host club." She continued while staring at the sparrow.

"So what happened to him?"

"I saw it fall from its nest the other day. I could tell it was hurt so I took it to the vet. They said he'd be fine in no time." Lauren leaned over to look more closely at the bird's bandaged wing. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kasanoda's cheeks tint in color. She smirked at the bit of pride she felt.

"You know, I'm pretty sure if people just got to know you, they'd see how much of a nice guy you are." He turned to face her.

"Everybody's too scared to even look at me, let alone get to know me." He murmured slowly, looking down at his bird.

"Well I'm here" He gave a small smile before turning the bird towards Lauren.

"Would you like to hold him?" Lauren smiled and nodded. She reached forward her fingertips brushing his and she felt light sparks tingling through her veins. After he had transferred over the bird he clenched his hands staring at Lauren, confusing thoughts running though his head.

"Look out!" They looked up simultaneously to see Honey jump up and kick a can of paint which had been flying towards them. The paint overflowed and splattered against Lauren's uniform, the bird screeched and suddenly flew away.

"It flew away" She turned to see Kasanoda's reaction, his eyes turned warm while smiling softly.

"It flew away"

"Oh! What happened! That's not blood is it!" Tamaki screeched when he saw the red paint across her left side. She stood and rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki stop spazzing out, it's just paint."

"Are you sure you're alright, Sora?" Kasanoda hesitated while saying the nickname, he ran his eyes concerned that it had somehow hit her. She nodded while doing the same to him. Some enraged yells came from ahead. They turned to see Mori holding two men, the culprits.

"I'm going to go change my clothes" She muttered while she walked away, knowing those were Tetsuya's men. She reached the host club and managed to find a spare suit. She went to the dressing rooms. She carefully slipped the paint covered blazer off before unbuttoning the white shirt. She loosened the binds across her chests slightly, she slumped forward, tired of this game already. It is hard pretending to be a boy. '_I don't know how Haruhi does it…well no offense to her, but she is a bit flat-chested, it helps I guess.' _The door slammed open and she raised an eyebrow at the oblivious Kasanoda.

"Hey Hiironosora, I'm sorry about…" He never finished his sentence as he finally saw the undressed Lauren. His lips quivered innocently and she couldn't help but smirk and feel her mischievous side come out.

"Oh please," She sauntered forward closing the door behind him and placing an arm next to his head, "call me Lauren." She had the sudden urge to unwrap his ponytail and run her fingers through his hair. He stuttered, slithering away from her and scrambling to open the door. His hands shook violently while he murmured something along the lines of leaving her to get dressed.

She finished dressing and came out to see an even more frightened Kasanoda surrounded by the threatening host club.

"Stop scaring him" Kasanoda's face turned red when he met her eyes.

"Really it's okay; you can tell whoever you want to."

**Thank you all for sticking with me so far. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed and given this story a chance, it really puts a smile on my face! I'll be uploading soon, I apologize if I made any mistakes.


	6. Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Daiki and Lauren

Chapter 6: Family

"I didn't expect you to be so openly gay." She smirked while repeating the line Tamaki had said to her when she first arrived.

"Uh, well, I-y-yo" Kasanoda stuttered to come out with a retort.

"Relax, I'm just saying that all the fan girls are going crazy because they think you're gay now."

"Oh well, I-I wanted to ask you, do you think that we can maybe do this more often? Because I was just thinking since you entertain girls all day long, it might kind of give you a break from all that. You know, if I came around. I mean if, if you want that, that is..." Her heart melted as she saw how truly nervous he was, glancing everywhere but her and his knees shaking like an earthquake. She leaned over and began to whisper in his ear due to their audience.

"If you wanted me to be your girlfriend, you could have just asked." He sat shocked while she leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gleeful screams erupted behind them while Kasanoda had a real, true smile on his face – the happiest he's ever been.

* * *

"Father this is Kasanoda" Lauren's father finally smiled, he gave them both a hug while discreetly telling Kasanoda, 'Welcome to the family'. Lauren felt a weight lift off her shoulders when she saw her father's approval.

"Well please feel free to do what you please, our home is yours. I have to get back to my study, I have much paperwork to complete." Her father walked away and Daiki walked around the corner. He was smiling but then he faltered in his step and had a grimace on his face when he saw Lauren and Kasanoda. She shot him a suspicious gaze while Kasanoda stepped forward.

"Hey its been a while, Daiki, a couple weeks since we last signed the treaty." Daiki chuckled nervously while nodding; his eyes darted back and forth.

"I knew that last name sounded familiar." Kasanoda turned to face Lauren with a smile. "So you must be Daiki's assistant." Everyone stilled and Kasanoda felt the tension in the room rise.

"What!"

"Listen boss, you know I was just kidd-"

"Daiki, seriously, what the fuck!"

"And you!" She snapped to Kasanoda who's jaw fell open.

"You really believed this little piece of…ugh! What is it, you don't believe a girl can be the leader of a gang!" He stammered but she kept ranting. Daiki managed to slip out, knowing he would face her wrath later.

"Why would you believe him? I wasn't there, did you think his signature was Lauren Hiironosora! Or did you not even look at the treaty! He is-" She was suddenly cut off as a pair of soft lips met hers. Kasanoda had panicked eyes but she closed hers and snaked her arms around his broad shoulders. The fight had left her. Kasanoda placed his hands softly on her waist, waiting for her to reject him. They moved their lips slowly, Kasanoda's eyes finally closing in bliss. She let out a sigh as she broke off the kiss and rested her forehead against his. She finally got to do what she wanted and ran her fingers through his long crimson strands of hair.

"Ritsu…" He stifled a groan at the sound of his first name and rubbed his cheek against hers, enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

"Okay I forgive you, but don't think that'll get you out nex-"

"Lauren," she paused at his call, "that wasn't because of that. You're just really…cute when you're angry." She rolled her eyes before pulling his head back down to hers, meshing their lips together.

**Sorry guys, I know it's short! This is pretty much the end! Only one last chapter but it's going to be posted separately because it is going to be M-rated even though they don't exactly go all the way...Review, tell me what you guys think!


End file.
